Lies
by Higurashi-Uchiha Kagome
Summary: Slight Sas/Kag, slight Nej/Kag It's a oneshot, there's not really a summary. Sasuke thinks back.


Ye

**Konnichiwa! **

**Hey, I'm back with my first ever one-shot! It's to this awesome song by Big Bang, a South Korean band. It's so freakin catchy you won't believe. I thought the music video was sad and all, but that's my opinion. It's called Lies, or at least translated. It sounds way better in Korean, but oh well, it needed to be translated so you guys fcan understand. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Takahashi Rumiko owns Inuyasha and company, and Big Bang owns the song Lies. I think.**

**Hey, I got a new phone, the Helio Ocean!! w00t! Complete randomness… o.O**

**Lies**

Sasuke closed his eyes. He had screwed up completely again. Completely. How come he always did? Why did he had to push away the things that mattered so much to him? He had been so stupid, and now he had ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him.

_**Ye  
Love is pain  
To all my broken-hearted people  
One's old a flame **_

Higurashi Kagome. She had come to Konohagakure three years ago, a year after he had come back from Orochimaru. Bloody and heavily wounded, she had dragged herself through the gates, clutching a pink marble and an incredibly heavy yellow bag. She had fainted a couple of feet away from him. He took her to his home to recuperate. She was very slender, and therefore, very light. He had no idea how a small girl like her could carry such a heavy bag.

_**  
Scream my name  
And I'm so sick of love songs  
Ye I hate damn love song  
Memento of ours**_

When had he fallen in love with her? Why had he fallen in love with her? The answer was simple. She was a goddess. She was perfect. She was beautiful and kind and strong and everything a person could wish for.

_**Lie  
On a late rainy night, I bring you home  
Rummaging through the ends of my soaked memories **_

When she had awoken, he had taken a good look at her. Large, beautiful eyes in the most amazing shade of deep blue. Plump, red lips. A pert nose. Pale complexion. Raven hair. Slender hands. She had a slender, lithe body, yet she had amazing curves. She came up to his chin. Of course, she had thanked him profusely. He invited her to stay in his house.

_**  
I tell myself I can live just as well without you,  
But even if I pledge to do so, I can't help it **_

She had been questioned by the Hokage. She was let free, and she decided to become a kunoichi. And she was amazing. With dedication and intense training, she quickly climbed up to the ranks of elite ANBU in slightly less than a year. Tsunade herself had given a speech on how Kagome was an asset to both the village and the villagers.

_**  
I even drink the alcohol that I can't tolerate  
Even if I try to chill my troubled heart throughout the night,  
I don't want to **_

Sasuke despised the taste of alcohol, yet it was the only thing that could take the edge off the pain. He downed another glass and shuddered at the burning of the liquid sliding down his throat. He wanted to forget her. But he couldn't.

_**  
A day without you is so long  
I beg, please, let me forget **_

He had fallen for her. Hard. But he continued to deny that fact. So he began dating other girls and going to whorehouses. He missed the looks of pain that flashed across Kagome's face every time he introduced her to a girlfriend or brought a girl home.

_**  
Without you, I have no smile  
There is no rest to my tears  
I don't want to go on living **_

Without her, he was lost. He had nothing else to live for. What was the point?

_**  
It's nonsense, an outrage  
It's like I'm walking around amidst thoughts of you  
I want to see you, but I can't  
So I guess it's all over **_

He couldn't stop thinking about her and their times together. He wanted to see her, to hug her, to tell her that he loved her. But he couldn't.

_**  
I'll be right there**_

He had always protected her, even though she hadn't needed protection. But now someone else held that spot.

_**I'm so sorry but I love you  
It was all a lie, I didn't know  
I've only come to realize now that I need you **_

He had realized that he needed her. But that was after she had left. After cold words from him. Why couldn't he have seen it?

_**  
I'm so sorry but I love you  
Sharp and hurtful words,  
Said in the heat of the moment without realizing it myself,  
I've sent you away **_

He had yelled at her. Hurtful words. Words that made her cry and move out. Whore. Slut. Bitch. They were said at the heat of the moment. He had kissed her, and pinned her to the wall. Her lips were so soft, and he could feel the electricity running through the air. She returned his kiss, but then broke away and told him that she was not another conquest of his.

_**  
I'm so sorry but I love you  
It was all lies **_

He became angry. Couldn't she see that she was more than a simple whore? But he didn't know how to react, so he had called her names. Whore. Slut. Bitch. Wench. Skank. He didn't even know why.

_**  
I'm so sorry but I love you  
I'm so sorry but I love you **_

She had cried. Then she packed and moved out. And she told him to never talk to her again.

_**  
You've left me  
I'll forget it slowly, to make it painful for myself**_

She had left, and Sasuke was still haunted by the memories of her.

_**Everything I own, all the songs I sing, were devoted to you  
No one would ever know that **_

She had left him a note. One last note.

_**  
Just myself, secretly, without nobody, anybody knowing  
That's right, the things I said were lies **_

In it was something he should have known all along. She had loved him. It had killed her inside to watch him with the other girls. That she feared being hurt again, after the bastard named Inuyasha.

_**  
I'm loner left behind all alone  
In that feeble state, with the crumpled farewell note still folded in my pocket,  
I wonder where you are now **_

He had been a loner before she had come to Konohagakure, and now he was a loner again. He loved her. But he was too late. He still had her note.

_**  
Is it time to even change my habit of calling out to you?  
Is it time to just have a good laugh about it all?**_

He wanted to forget. He wanted to move on. He wanted to let go. But he couldn't. He had lied. She was pure, she was amazing, she was wonderful, she was perfect. She would never be a whore or a slut. She was too kind and caring.

_**I'm so sorry but I love you  
It was all a lie, I didn't know **_

How could he not have known how much he had loved her, how much he needed her until she was gone?

_**  
I've only come to realize now that I need you  
I'm so sorry but I love you**_

But then it was too late. Someone else had her. He should have cherished her. But he had taken her for granted, just pushing her away, denying the growing feelings he harbored for her.

_**  
Sharp and hurtful words,  
Said in the heat of the moment without realizing it myself,  
I've sent you away **_

He was the one who had driven her away, with angry, hurtful words. He had pushed her away. But too far.

_**  
I'm so sorry but I love you  
It was all lies **_

And now she was engaged, flashing that stupid engagement ring around, given to her by that blasted Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji.

_**  
I'm so sorry but I love you  
I'm so sorry but I love you **_

Sasuke closed his eyes. She deserved better than him. He hurt her, just because he didn't know how to react.

_**  
You've left me  
I'll forget it slowly, to make it painful for myself**_

Every time he saw her with Neji, his heart shattered. His eyes went dull. She should have been his, should have been marrying him.

_**Maybe it can all just be a dream,  
Because there's nothing else I'm capable of doing **_

Had it really happened? Why would he do that?

_**  
I still can't forget you,  
No, even after a lifetime, even until I die, I'll wonder if the pain I caused you has healed **_

He wanted to forget her. But he couldn't. He couldn't forget anything about her. The way her hair swayed when she walked. The way her nose would scrunch up after she got mad. The way she looked at him. Her scent. Her kindness. Her touch. Her voice. Her gaze. The way the corners of her lips turned up when she smiled. Her laughter. How her eyes lit up when they spent time together. The smoothness of her skin. The way she worried about him. The way she tenderly healed and bandaged him up after an injury on a mission. The way her face grimaced in pain when she took a blow meant for him on a mission. Their first and final kiss.

_**  
I'm sorry,  
Because I wasn't able to do anything for you**_

She was intoxicating, she was a gem. And he had let her go.

_**I'm so sorry but I love you  
It was all a lie, I didn't know **_

She had made so many sacrifices for him. He couldn't see that she loved him as well. And she couldn't see that he loved her. Not after that bastard. After that bastard had broken her heart, shredded it, and tossed it back at her, she was incapable of believing that she was perfect, beautiful. Her heart was slowly mending, but pieces were missing. Her heart would never be totally whole again.

_**  
I've only come to realize now that I need you  
I'm so sorry but I love you **_

She was the first one to love him for who and what he was, not simply for his looks or how strong he was. She was the first one he allowed to get past his barrier. She was the one who melted his heart, the one who had taught him that love was real, that it was possible.

_**  
Sharp and hurtful words,  
Said in the heat of the moment without realizing it myself,  
I've sent you away **_

Now, because of a single stupid moment, he had blundered and pushed her into the arms of someone else. In a single moment, he had shattered her heart while also damaging his own in the process.

_**  
I'm so sorry but I love you  
It was all lies **_

But he still loved her. He couldn't help it. But all he could do is watch from afar.

_**  
I'm so sorry but I love you  
I'm so sorry but I love you **_

He loved her so much. Even after the pain she caused him by leaving, he couldn't hate her. He wanted to. But he was incapable of hating her. She was his goddess, his sun, his moon, his world. But he had thrown her away. That perfect, fragile, goddess.

_**  
You've left me  
I'll forget it slowly, to make it painful for myself**_

He let a single tear get past his mask. Because of his stupidity, he had lost her. Forever.

**So, how was it??**

**How bout leaving me a review? Pretty please, with a cyber cherry on top with cyber sprinkles on the cyber sundae?**

**If you do, you can have the cyber sundae. Or the cookies. Or the brownies. Or the muffins. Unless you want some cake?**


End file.
